La enseñanza es lo importante
by ThePomaflow
Summary: Como veran Fire es un mago muy poderoso y con un sentido de ser el alfa en su historia pero ¿que pasa cuando te envian a otra? Fire debe aprender que no siempre se puede ser el alfa en la histora. Mini crossover de dos fic (gracias n1good) uno es "Amor de corazon" (n1good) y "Sucesos inesperados" (thepomaflow osea mio)
1. Trancision del mago

**Transición del mago**

Quién diría que un mago tan poderoso sería enviado por su discípulo a un lugar tan raro (si más raro que Equestria) ok nuestra historia comienza con un chico rubio de lentes llamado Lyandri que siempre estaba acompañada de una fénix llamada Lyrina. Ellos caminaban tranquilamente por Everfree buscando algo

Lyandri: bueno ¿aquí es donde encontraste esa flor? *dice el chico al fénix que estaba distraída por unos arbustos*

Lyrina: si aquí fue estoy segura que será un buen regalo *escucha un sonido* alguien se acerca

Lyandri: si también lo he notado *se dirige hacia la izquierda* ¿Quién anda ahí? *saca un báculo mágico* será mejor que te muestres

Fire: Poma cuando regrese vas a sufrir

Cuando escuchan esa frase un hombre de pelo negro con ojos rojos, una túnica roja (un color distinto a la túnica de Lyandri) y con un bastón con una gema roja

Lyandri: quien eres y que haces por aquí *se pone en posición defensiva*

Fire: tranquilo no fui enviado con malas intenciones *levanta sus manos* y bueno si te quieres asegurar Pyro *una pequeña flama salta de su bolsillo y crece hasta formarse como un gato* listo estoy desarmado

Lyandri: bueno si me hubieras querido atacar lo hubieras hecho antes de que estuviera a la defensiva

Fire: ok *baja las manos* ¿nos presentamos?

Lyandri: está bien soy Lyandri y soy un mago bienvenido a Equestria

Fire: esta no la conocí muy a fondo… *piensa por un momento* perdón soy First Fire también soy mago y este es mi felino solar Pyro y si quieres me puedes llamar Fire

Lyandri: se me olvidaba esta es mi fénix Lyrina

Lyrina: como siempre me olvidas imbecil

Lyandri: no seas idiota tu sabes que te quiero

Fire: interesante *observa a la fénix con detención* ¿conoces un fénix llamado Blast?

Lyrina: ¿Quién?

Fire: nadie muy importante o quizá si *su ojo se enciende* bueno quizá muy importante

Lyandri: ¿eres tuerto? *trata de contener la risa*

Fire: y tu un cuatro ojos

Lyandri: respuesta rápida, me gusta *chasquea sus dedos y limpia el lugar de malezas* no está me mentiste Lyrina

Lyrina: eso no es cierto

Fire: ¿Qué ocurre?

Lyandri: solo estoy buscando una planta *mira hacia un lado* una flor si somos exactos

Fire: lo único que puedes encontrar aquí será malezas *guarda algo en su bolsillo* ok déjame ayudarte

Fire caminó hacia un árbol y tomo una rama la cual comenzó a convertirse en una rosa amarilla con puntas semiazules en los pétalos y una pequeña llama en la parte de arriba

Fire: ok no será como la que "vio" Lyrina pero es una especie que conocí abajo

Lyandri: ¿el infierno?

Fire: larga historia vayamos a Ponyville

Lyandri: ¿lo conoces?

Fire: otra historia aun más larga

Cuando los dos caminaron estuvieron intercambiando experiencias y extrañamente a entenderse hasta que llegaron a Ponyville y se sentaron en la banca de la plaza

Fire: y entonces Poma me dijo que debería conocer a alguien que me muestre la otra cara de un mago y helos aquí

Lyandri: bueno por lo menos es una semana y pronto volverás

Lyrina: tengo hambre, alimentame

Lyandri: espera *revisa su bolsillo* lo siento te tienes que esperar

Fire: toma *le da una bola verde* no hay muchas diferencias una Equestria de otra

Lyrina: está delicioso probablemente me quede con este humano

Lyandri: no lo digas ni en broma tú me perteneces

Fire: por eso Pyro no lo he hecho hablar *Pyro salta a sus brazos* se me olvidó perdón *le dio un pedazo de carbón* tendremos que ir a buscar más a la estación

Lyandri: nunca había visto a un felino solar ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Fire: solo quedan dos ejemplares en todas las dimensiones y el otro lo tiene mi hermana, fueron exterminados por ser muy peligrosos pero no lo eran *lo acaricia* perdió muchos de su manada

Lyandri: ¿en todas las dimensiones? Viajas muy seguido

Fire: lo sé necesito vacaciones

Lyandri: yo estoy aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que debiste haberlo enviado aquí me hubiera gustado pelear con alguien hace tiempo que no tengo un buen duelo

Fire: ¿poderoso?

Lyandri: bastante, aquí solo son competencias por el mejor truco mágico y son muy pocas veces hechas

Fire: bueno debes estar más acompañado yo por ahora no pelearé por un tiempo

Lyandri: estoy acompañado en cierta forma bueno quiero liberar mis energías como en antaño

Fire: *mira a Lyandri* noto que tienes muchos años, tantos como yo pero veo que conservas tu energias

Lyandri: creo que es por ser un mago *limpia sus lentes* debí haber sido doctor

Fire: por lo menos no fuiste obligado *mira la biblioteca* conozcamos la base de todo

Lyandri: está bien *chasquea sus dedos y las mane 6 aparecen

Rainbow: sabes que odio que hagas eso

Lyandri: ¿y por qué crees que me gusta?

Twilight: ¿Quién es él?

Fire: estará una semana aquí como yo después me tendré que ir

Pinkie: divertido ahora tenemos un nuevo amigo me gusta *salta varias veces diciendo lo mismo*

Fire: se siente raro presentarte a alguien que veias constantemente de nuevo creo que se llamaba deja vu *se queda pensando* ok Poma tiene un punto al enseñarme esto

Lyandri: nos abandonas muy seguido Fire

Rarity: por lo menos me parece más educado que tu Lyandri

Lyandri: ¿y me debe importar? *tose* engreída*tose denuevo*

Rarity: te escuché Lyandri *se estaba a punto de marchar pero Fire la detiene*

Fire: señorita por favor no se vaya quiero conocerlas bien a todas ustedes *mira al restaurante* las invito a comer

Lyandri: esa frase me gusta

Estando allí todas le hicieron varias preguntas a Fire sobre Lyandri

Fire: no lo conocí de la manera común *toma un poco de té* menos mal que Lyandri no me atacó

Twilight: ¿no creen que deberíamos reportar su llegada? Solo para que no haiga problemas cuando lo vean

Lyandri: Twilight… Fire debe permanecer aquí pero no tenemos por qué decírselo a alguien

Fire: bueno me interesaría conversar con la Celestia de este mundo para ver si es como la vieja casca rabias que conozco

Todos al escuchar eso hubo un corto silencio pero todos concordaron con una cosa

Todos: no se lo diremos

Fire: ok me mantendré callado por ahora donde dormiré

Lyandri: ¿Qué tal en casa de Fluthershy? Ella siempre ayuda a los demás con esto *Fluthershy retrocede al escuchar eso y al instante tuvo un mal recuerdo*

Fire: soy diferente a ti en eso Lyandri *deja una bolsa de monedas en la mesa* ¿segunda ronda? *todos asienten* mozo *hace una seña* traiga mas té y mas comida por favor *vuelve a la conversación* quiero ir a dormir a la casa de Rarity

Rarity: ¿a mi casa?

Fire: no te preocupes Pyro se lleva bien con los gatos normales

Lyandri: no sé como tienes gustos asi *se toma la cara* bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito

Rarity: está bien puedes hacerlo

Fire: lo tomas como un reto Rarity no tienes que tomar las críticas de Lyandri como una ofensiva, si respondes el insulto de un tonto ¿Quién es el tonto? *Rarity queda en silencio* Lyandri solo quiere divertirse así que debes entender que te trata como al típico amigo sabelotodo que le hacen bromas *toma su cabeza* tómalo con humor *un cubo de agua cae sobre Rainbow* siempre puede salir peor el que hace la broma

 **Nota: he aquí una miniserie, si quieren saber de estos personajes visiten dos fics**

 **Amor de corazón: Lyandri y Lyrina**

 **Sucesos inesperados: Fire y Pyro**


	2. Duelo de ajedrez

**Duelo de ajedrez**

El día anterior los magos se llevaron bien conversaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada intercambiando muchos objetos (en su mayor parte cosas que ellos tenían de sobra y el otro no) y quien pensaría que estos dos conversarían como si se hubieran conocido desde su nacimiento

Segundo día y Fire se interesó en la magia utilizada por Lyandri o sea Fire le gusta todo lo que sea magia así que no parece raro… ¿Por qué digo esto? soy yo el narrador y debo saberlo todo. Estaban en Sugarcube era mediodía y los dos magos decidieron juntar sus conocimientos

Lyandri: ok tus anotaciones y yo te doy las mías

Fire: hecho pero solo magia blanca

Lyandri: no sé… hecho pero después tienes que cambiar artes piro quinésicas por necromancia

Fire: trato *le da un libro* ahora tu parte

Lyandri: un placer hacer negocios *le entrega un libro a Fire *dime *abre el libro* ¿tienes novia, comprometida, esposa?

Fire: (pregunta a discreción respuesta ingeniosa cortesía de Poma) tu madre

Lyandri: ¿Qué?

Fire: ok es algo complicado dime ¿Cómo crías a una hija de 125 años después de 550 y tratas de mantener una relación estable con su madre?

Lyandri: está complicado *una bola luz rebota de su mano* pero este hechizo también

Fire: índice y pulgar son los que lo concentran los demás contienen

Lyandri: *sigue el consejo de Fire y la bola de luz se concentra en su mano* perfecto

Fire: *abre el libro* dime ¿tú tienes mujer?

Lyandri: alicornio *rie al recordar la noche que tuvo después de liberarla* tienes que tener resistencia pero tengo la suerte de tener mucho control

Fire: entiendo eso *unas figuras de luz aparecen* pasa una noche con la reina de los demonios y sabrás quien inventó el sadismo y masoquismo

Lyandri: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera conocido hace tiempo atrás?

Fire: *recuerda algo de su pasado* te casarías con mi hermana

Lyandri: vamos no bromees

Fire: en serio

Lyandri: nos hubieras sido de mucha ayuda

Fire: créeme que el Fire que conoces es bastante diferente al de antes

¿?: Eres cruel

Fire: ¿eh? *revisa su bolsillo y saca la reliquia de Ragnarok* ¿ahora hablas?

¿?: ¿Cómo crees que la llamé ¿con señales de humo?

Lyandri: ¿Quién es?

Fire: el Fire de antes *lo guarda en su bolsillo* mi dolor de cabeza

Lyandri: la alicornio con la que estoy estuvo encerrada en una gema

Fire: créeme que es mucho mejor tenerlo encerrado a no ser que quieras el Armagedón en este mundo así volveré al mío libre de esta peste

Lyandri: mantenlo dentro de ese bolsillo entonces *saca una baraja de cartas* ¿apuestas?

Fire: contra otro mago *susurra un hechizo* no soy estúpido *alza su mano y del cielo cae un tablero de ajedrez* ¿rojo o negro?

Lyandri: rojo *se sienta de frente al tablero* soy más del tipo romántico

Fire: como siempre el negro *da vuelta el tablero colocando sus piezas en frente del bípedo rubio* reglas ya las conoces pero si ganas el que perdió está obligado a cumplir el deseo del otro

Lyandri: uy… en serio estas viejo

Fire: Poma crea hechizos pero yo soy de la vieja escuela

Lyandri: ¿Quién era Poma? *queda escarbando en su cabeza* aah tu discípulo *mueve una pieza* dime ¿es tan bueno como hablas?

Fire: la magia toma años aprenderla, tu y yo lo tenemos más que claro pero mi amigo ya es profesor de magia en Ponyville, aprende hechizos a gran velocidad y dentro del guarda un gran poder *mueve un peón*

Lyandri: ¿en serio? Yo probé lo del profesor una vez y les di una clase de matemática avanzada *recuerdo fugaz a la mente* creo que hablé de más *mueve otra peón*

Fire: a todo esto ¿Lyrina?

Lyandri: tenía que enviar un mensaje *come un pastelillo* ¿y Pyro?

Fire: no sé *mira a su alrededor* probablemente esté en otra dimensión

Lyandri: ¿Cómo?

Fire: no lo sé Pyro ha vivido aventuras más raras que las mías *observa el último movimiento de Lyandri* una vez encontré a Pyro en otro continente y no sé cómo llegó si estaba a mi lado en ese instante

Lyandri: si eso es cierto Pyro podría ser un mejor mensajero que Lyrina

Fire: Lyrina es una buena fénix en realidad esa fue mi primera opción de mascota pero cuando vez a ese gato se te enternece el corazón al ver como mató a un demonio cortándole sus extremidades

Lyandri: aww el anciano tiene corazón

Fire: el burro hablando de orejas

Lyandri: bueno estás encerrado *dice mientras mueve su reina*

Fire: ¿sabes que puedo hacer un enroque? *cambia las piezas* bien comparemos lo siguiente *queda pensando* Spike

Lyandri: ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Fire: en donde estoy es más pequeño

Lyandri: creo que es porque estoy unos años más avanzado que tu

Fire: dicen que en las distintas dimensiones existe otro yo ahí está el ejemplo de Spike y las portadoras

Lyandri: ¿te refieres a que pueda existir un Lyandri en tu Equestria?

Los dos se quedan mirando seriamente y después se ríen

Fire: no me imaginaria la llegada de otro Fire aquí *siguen riendo*

Lyandri: en serio sería raro pero hablando en serio *cambia su tono* debes estar atento

Fire: tu también lo deberías *Fire es nuevamente encerrado* ok esta me la pusiste difícil

Lyandri: ¿creias que iba a ser fácil vencerme? *Fire mueve su caballo dejando encerrado a Lyandri* ¿Qué? Pero si yo lo había visto todo

Fire: ¿ahora quien se ríe del tuerto? *su ojo derecho flamea* debes aprovechar las ventajas de Lyrina creeme

Lyandri: ok ahora pide lo que quieras *se levanta de la silla y se arremanga los brazos* pide lo que quieras

Fire: no tengo nada que pedir *mira por un momento el cielo* te doy el deseo *desparece la tabla de ajedrez* pídeme lo que tu quieras

Lyandri: estos días he estado algo cansado de usar magia y tengo que traer a alguien

Fire: lo tengo *chasquea sus dedos haciendo aparecer una alicornio* ¿eso era?

Zaphire: ¿Lyandri?

Lyandri: ¿trajiste a Zaphire?

Fire: creo que tú me decías que trajera

Lyandri: a Lyrina *dice enojado*

Fire: fue mi error pero por ahora no la podemos devolver con magia… ¿la llevamos a la estación?


	3. La pelea

**La pelea**

Una gran explosión ocurre en el lago a las cercanías en Ponyville ¿Quiénes serán los que causan esto?... que pregunta más estúpida los únicos que tienen la estupidez suficiente para pelear entre ellos son los humanos

Twilight: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pelean?

Zaphire: no te preocupes solo es un duelo, no creo que estén peleando a muerte

Lyandri: ¡esas botellas eran mías! *una explosión cubre a Fire quien estaba en su estado mágico*

Fire: que no me había dado cuenta que era tu alcohol *bloquea un golpe de Lyandri* en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear

Lyandri: entonces debiste pensarlo antes de bebértelas todas

Zaphire: que cosa más estúpida *se tapa el rostro con su casco*

Lyandri empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Fire quien solo bloqueaba ataques, al parecer Fire estaba algo ebrio porque Lyandri lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que dejara un gran agujero en el suelo

Fire: buen golpe *se levanta y se sacude el polvo que tenia* se me olvidaba lo que era sentir un golpe en la cara *su cuerpo se comienza a encender y a su espalda aparecieron alas de fuego* bien comencemos

Fire desapareció de la vista de Lyandri quien bloqueaba un golpe que iba hacia su rostro

Lyandri: por lo menos trata de intentarlo *le lanza un golpe rápido y al instante Fire lo toma del brazo* ¿en serio?

Fire solo encoje los hombros y comenzó a aplastar a Lyandri contra el suelo mientras recibía varios golpes en el rostro

Twilight: tenemos que hacer algo antes de que se maten

Zaphire: en realidad no están peleando *mira a Twilight con una sonrisa* ellos han estado sonriendo durante toda la pelea, Lyandri no se ha divertido así en años

El humano rubio toma a Fire de los hombros y lo deja en el suelo mientras varios rayos caen encima de el

Fire: bueno esto es mucho *patea a Lyandri en el estomago lanzándolo por los aire mientras desenvaina su bastón que se transforma en una espada* en guardia *Lyandri cae al suelo con una espada en sus manos*

Lyandri: ¿te gané cuerpo a cuerpo?

Fire: solo fue suerte *toma su espada con una mano mientras mantiene la otra en su espalda* no tengo el estilo de los caballeros

Lyandri: con dos manos tengo mayor balance pero bueno todo anciano le gusta fanfarronear de su habilidad

Lyandri lanza un ataque hacia su cabeza que es rápidamente bloqueado por Fire que lo empuja y manda una estocada en su hombro

Fire: menos mal que el anciano no es hábil *ataque directo por arriba, dos pasos atrás y defensa* en mi infancia me enseñaron esgrima con espadas verdaderas así que nunca pude fallar ningún ataque *bloqueo de estocada, estocada al hombro y tres pasos adelante* vamos pareciera que no lo intentas *patada al estomago*

Lyandri: bueno todavía no terminamos *ataque lateral derecho, izquierda y estocada acertada al hombro* por lo menos deberías dejar de hacer tanto esfuerzo o te romperás la columna *tres pasos adelante, bloqueo, ataque lateral derecho seguido* debes mejorar el flanco donde no usas espada

Twilight: ¿Cómo dormiste Zaphire? Perdón por no tener más camas

Zaphire: bastante cómoda, Fire tenía una cama en su bolsillo

Twilight: ¿cambio el tamaño de la cama?

Zaphire: no me sorprendió cuando lo hizo ya que Lyandri también sabía el mismo hechizo

Twilight: veo que tienen cierto parecido

Zaphire: quizá en las habilidades pero tienen varias diferencias *escucha un fuerte grito al ver que los dos se golpearon en la entrepierna

Fire: traición al código del hombre *cae de rodillas junto a Lyandri*

Lyandri: por lo menos estas emparejado tus ojos y tus

Zaphire: Lyandri es alguien muy diferente a Fire ya que los dos tienen un pasado distinto quizá Lyandri no haya pasado lo mismo que Fire, Lyandri por lo menos siempre peleaba con confianza ya que era poderoso pero noto algo en Fire

Twilight: ¿a qué te refieres?

Zaphire: Fire tiene un pasado muy oscuro y no solo lo pienso yo, también lo ha pensado Lyandri. El me dijo que su discípulo lo envió con un motivo y era conocer la otra cara de un mago, bueno creo que Lyandri era la otra cara de un mago

Twilight: ¿crees que será bueno para Lyandri aprender de Fire?

Zaphire: lo único que puedo ver es que Lyandri usa hechizos que le enseñó Fire

Fire: ¿piso movedizo? ¿y así me dices que mis trucos son antiguos?

Lyandri: deja de llorar y defiéndete… *sus pies quedan hundidos en la tierra* fundiendo el suelo que sucia trampa *sonríe*

Fire: vamos cuatro ojos es solo un poco de tierra *se rie*

Zaphire: me agrada que Lyandri siempre se preocupe por hacer felices a sus amigos *recuerdo de una fiesta de Lyandri con sus amigos salvaje aparece* aunque creo que abusa en eso de hacerlos felices, bueno casi siempre es hace lo correcto aunque parezca malo

Twilight: pero no veo diferencia entre ellos en su manera de pensar

Zaphire: ¿has visto a Fire caminar solo?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Zaphire: cuando uno camina tiene distintas posturas dependiendo como están sus emociones

Twilight: pero siempre veo a Fire caminando con Lyandri

Zaphire: cuando fuimos a la biblioteca con Lyandri y Fire, el se fue a casa de Rarity a buscar algo pero no lo hizo

Flash Back

Fire: perdón tengo que ir a buscar algo

Lyandri: no te preocupes aquí te esperamos

Zaphire: gracias por la cama

Fire: no es nada tengo como tres más *sale de la biblioteca*

Zaphire: se me olvidó devolverle un libro

Lyandri: ¿Qué libro?

Zaphire: un libro con cartas, me dijo que sacara una para que lo pudieran contactar donde sea

Lyandri: bueno entonces ve

Cuando la alicornio salió se encontró con el mago hablando solo

Fire: Roxer no lo vayas allí o su madre te va querer cazar… bueno Pyro podrá defenderte mientras esté allí… está bien y por favor Paradise debes darle más libertad a veces me preocupa que no haga nada *deja de hablar solo y se encuentra con la alicornio* ¿ocurre algo?

Zaphire: no nada *dice confundida* pero con quien hablabas

Fire: solo con un amigo… Lyandri no es el único con amigos *trata de sonreir*

Zaphire: ¿ocurre algo?

Fire: no te preocupes solo es… un problema con un familiar *se arregla su pelo* mi amigo anda buscando a alguien creo que pronto sabré si me hizo caso

Zaphire: Lyandri me contó que tienes una hija que conociste hace poco ¿tienes algún problema con ella?

Fire: bueno ella no me trata como a un padre y tampoco la culpo estuve mucho tiempo ausente

Zaphire: pero ella debe saber las razones

Fire: si lo sabe y las tiene más que claras pero no me ve como lo que yo esperaba

Zaphire: no te preocupes yo sé que lo podrás solucionar *le sonríe* solo tienes que despertar tu instinto paternal

Fire: ¿después de tanto?

Zaphire: las madres tienen un instinto natural hacia sus hijos pero los padres siempre van a tener un gran vinculo con sus hijas, los padres siempre verán a sus hijas como sus bebes o sus princesas y si tú la puedes ver así estoy segura de que podrás ganarte su cariño

Fire: bueno su madre me había enviado una imagen de ella cuando pequeña solo que no me dijo que era mi hija *le muestra la imagen de una pequeña niña pelirroja* si me lo hubiera dicho hubiera ido a buscarla a ella y a mi hija

Zaphire: creo que por eso no te lo dijo

Fire: pero no me hubiera importado pelear por buscarlas

Zaphire: pero probablemente a su madre si… la madre de tu hija te tenía un gran afecto y probablemente no quería ver que te pasara algo

Fire: bueno quizá pero me negó lo que siempre quise y eso era tener una familia

Zaphire: ¿tu hija es un demonio?

Fire: mitad demonio ya que yo soy humano

Zaphire: quizá te hubieras tenido que convertir en demonio para estar con ellas y la madre de tu hija tampoco quería eso *le pasa el libro* se me olvidó entregártelo

Fire: creo que tienes razón *toma el libro* perdón tengo cosas que hacer adiós

La alicornio se quedó observando el paso de Fire hasta que desapareció

Fin del Flash Back

Zaphire: creo que encontró algo de Lyandri esa noche

Cuando giró para ver a Lyandri y Fire los dos estaban sentados afirmándose en sus espaldas para no caer exhaustos y con sus ropas llenas de quemaduras y rasgaduras

Lyandri: ¿Por qué peleábamos?

Fire: por alcohol *mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca un barril pequeño* tengo un regalo de los celtas, me dijeron que era cerveza ¿quieres acompañarme a un trago? *el barril aumenta su tamaño a uno gigante* estos malditos bebían hasta ahogarse y me lo regalaron como ofrenda por ayudarlos

Lyandri: deja de dar explicaciones y comencemos a beber que esta pelea me dejo con mucha sed *se levanta y deja la mano en el barril* me gusta la cerveza bien fría

Fire: como a cualquier ser vivo en el universo

Twilight: debió haberlo hecho desde un principio


	4. Estado emocional

**Estado emocional**

Fire: ¿de dónde salió esta nieve?

Lyandri: no lo sé

Algo raro ocurre en Ponyville y es que está nevando sin ser temporada y los pegasos se encuentran en una batalla por despejar el cielo

Rainbow: ¿Cómo es posible? *dice enojada mientras patea una nube que no se rompió* no es temporada de invierno

Lyandri: gastas tus energías inútilmente Rainbow, si las nubes llegaron de la nada es obvio que no se irán fácilmente

Rainbow: claro que se irán solo los pegasos controlan el clima

Fire: eres igual de terca que la otra *dice Fire con tono indiferente* por lo menos nos dejarás a nosotros intentarlo

Rainbow: ¿Quién? ¿Tu? Ja, no me hagas reír. Ni siquiera tienes alas

Fire: tengo alas… que no las use ni las muestre todo el tiempo es distinto *mira a Lyandri sonriendo* puedo hacer mucho más de lo que parezco

Lyandri: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Fire: llevo tres días contigo y todavía no reconoces mi mirada

Lyandri: ni que te tuviera tanto cariño

Fire: aceptémoslo en el fondo el cuatro ojos siente que encontró un hermano mayor

Lyandri: por lo menos tengo mis dos ojos

Fire: tengo dos ojos, solo que uno se lo saqué a un Fenix

Después de una breve discusión Rainbow se fue

Fire: asúmelo a final de cuenta me tienes cariño

Zafire: si fueras mujer te habría golpeado por coquetear a mi Lyandri *aparece en medio de Fire y Lyandri*

Fire: hasta ahora esa es una de las pocas habilidades que me gustan de los alicornio

Lyandri: ¿te imaginaste a Fire como mujer?

Zafire: ¿tiene algo de raro?

Fire: en ese caso deben conocer a mi hermana

Zafire: ¿hermana?

Lyandri: Fire tiene una hermana gemela ¿o no?

Fire: sep tengo una hermana y si fuera hombre seria como yo es lo mismo

Zafire: entonces deben ser unidos

Fire: tan unidos como la madre de mi hija y yo… quizá más

Lyandri: ¿más que a tu mujer?

Fire: lo consideraría un empate ya que las dos fueron muy importantes

Zafire: sabes Fire te he visto más divertido que antes, cada día estás perdiendo esa expresión seria que tienes

Fire: creo que fue porque conocí a alguien que tiene sentido del humor… pero eso no cambia el pasado *lanza un suspiro que se puede ver en el aire ya que las temperaturas disminuyeron*

En ese momento un unicornio llega estornudando

Rarity: ¿de dónde salió toda esa nieve?

Fire: de la noche a la mañana se puso así *saca una bufanda de su bolsillo* no pensé que eras friolenta *le coloca la bufanda en el cuello de Rarity*

Rarity: solo me tomó por sorpresa, no es nada de qué preocuparse… gracias por la bufanda

Fire: no es nada

Lyandri: ¿Por qué te cae bien?

Fire: porque en el fondo es muy buena, después de todo su elemento es la generosidad

Rarity: ¿Por qué te cae bien Lyandri?

Fire: simple… es tan fuerte como yo y por primera vez encontré a alguien que duró más de dos segundos en un encuentro de esgrima conmigo

Zafire: quizá sean otras las razones

Fire: en realidad son esas

Zafire: ¿Por qué eres tan hermético con tus pensamientos? Pocas veces hablas del pasado y muy rara vez nos cuentas lo que sientes

Fire: es que mi pasado no es importante para los que me rodean

Lyandri: vamos Fire el pasado siempre va estar con nosotros pero si no lo compartes no sabremos nunca nada sobre ti

Fire: ¿les muestro lo que soy? ¿Todo lo que soy?

Zafire: creo que eso estaría bien para todos

Fire miro a todos y metió su mano en su bolsillo con temor pero sentía que no se podía detener

Fire: por favor necesito que retrocedan *saco la gema de Ragnarok* ahora conversaran con todo lo que soy *alzó sus brazos y una burbuja transparente lo cubrió por completo* no se preocupen esta reforzado no se romperá hasta que terminen de conocerme

Lyandri: Fire no tienes que hacerlo

Fire: es la única forma

Al momento que colocó la reliquia en su cuello un fuerte destello se formó en la burbuja. Cuando el brillo disminuyó se vieron las alas que tenia la vez que peleó con Lyandri pero algo había cambiado en su rostro. Fire tenía colmillos y una sonrisa que daba miedo, su túnica estaba abierta y en su pecho se distinguía el pentagrama.

Zafire: Fire ¿te sientes bien?

Fire: ¿cómo no me voy a sentir bien? Veras hace mucho tiempo que no poseía mi hogar

Rarity: ¿Qué le pasa?

Fire: solo estoy *de improviso su cabeza choca contra el cristal asustando a Zafire y Rarity* feliz navidad mierda infeliz

Lyandri: Fire ¿Cómo bloqueaste a Ragnarok? Sé que salvaste a tu Equestria con esa bestia dentro de ti

Fire tenía una mirada asesina que incluso con las llamas en sus ojos se podía ver que no estaba dispuesto a parar y cuando escucho a Lyandri sus ojos comenzaron a temer.

Fire: eso era lo que me controlaba… el miedo lo controlaba, ella me quería con esta apariencia y ahora que no está no se qué voy a hacer *nuevamente se golpeó contra la pared de la burbuja y volvió su estado de locura* es simple y ahora me voy a liberar *sus ojos se apagaron y los miró* perdón los primeros segundos son como si te pegaras varias fumadas de opio

Lyandri: ¿Qué extraño? Yo pensé que te la pasabas como dos caras constantemente

Fire: ¿tú crees que así conquisté a la reina de los demonios? Solo te mostré lo que era encerrarlo *se saca la reliquia y vuelve a su estado común* tienes que contactarme cuando acabe de salvar mi Equestria, créeme si te digo que no me molestaría venir y además te presentaré algunos de mis amigos

Lyandri: osea ¿eso es todo? ¿Solo un mago que contiene otro dentro?

Fire: eso es material para otra historia Lyandri. Si quisieras conocerme del todo tendrías que ir directamente a la corte de mi mundo y sacar cientos de libros de historia, tesis y teoría mágica… yo no perdía tiempo durante mis años

Lyandri: es una pena que estés solo por una semana aquí ¿Por qué no vuelves?

Fire: ¿y dejar a cargo a un chico postpuberto al cuidado de un reino lleno de inocentes?

Lyandri: decirlo de esa manera suena mal

Zafire: entonces termina tu historia y nosotros terminaremos la nuestra

Fire: perdón si soy algo repentino pero ¿no notan que en este mundo todos caminan desnudos por la calle? Digo… ¿acaso no existe una ley a la falta de moral?

Lyandri: ahora que lo mencionas ¿Zafire por que caminas desnuda por las calles?

Zafire: no estoy desnuda

Fire: las coronas no cuentan créeme conocí a una reina que lo hacía *recuerdo salvaje aparece mientras Fire se estremecía* tenebroso

Zafire: no existe la desnudes en este mundo

Lyandri: entonces ¿Por qué te cubres cada vez que entro al baño mientras te tomas una ducha?

Fire: entonces existe desnudes y en este mundo todos son unos enfermos exhibicionista incluyendo a sus princesas

Lyandri: tiene lógica

Zafire: ¿es una broma de estudiantes o qué?

Fire: ¿Por qué una broma de estudiantes?

Zafire: no lo sé

Lyandri: Lo has dicho tú. ¿Por qué estudiantes?

Zafire: Porque... tanta gente bien vestida y haciendo el tonto... tienen que ser estudiantes

TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

 **Nota:** próximo capítulo cambio estilo de escritura como mi otra historia ya que me permite mayor libertad para expresar emociones y acciones durante dialogo (insistencia en que lean el Fic "Amor de corazón y Sucesos inesperados" y también perdón por lo breve del capitulo


	5. El gran suceso inesperado

**El suceso inesperado**

Era el quinto día y la nieve aun no se iba y los dos magos se encontraban nuevamente cambiando anotaciones mágicas y aprendiendo a usarlas esta vez en la casa de Fluthershy quien necesitaba ayuda con la nieve que tapaba las madrigueras de sus animales (lo cual era un trabajo muy pesado como para que Fluthershy lo hiciera sola).Cuando terminaron de sacar la nieve la pegaso les ofreció entrar a su casa a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente (motivo por el cual habían ido a ayudarla obviamente) y comer pastelillos. Mientras Fluthershy salió

-¿y entonces los astros no son movidos si no la tierra? –dijo Lyandri mientras una bola de fuego azul se formaba en una mano y en la otra sostenía las notas que le entregó Fire

-la lógica pertenece en mi Equestria- responde Fire mientras leía las notas de Lyandri- la energía del mismo mundo a lo que llamamos "magia" y los alicornios le dan una especie de remate para que alcance a girar, es igual como girar un globo terráqueo. Si lo giras la energía se conserva temporalmente y cada doce horas las alicornios reafirman la energía de giro haciendo girar la tierra.

-aquí esa lógica no existe

\- ya lo he notado-respondió el mago de fuego quien a su vez intentaba de sacarse sangre con una aguja- la energía auch-se pincho- no fluctúa como en mi Equestria

\- ¿has tratado de estudiarla a fondo?

\- ese rol lo cumple mi discípulo Poma –saca una gran carpeta de su bolsillo- ha estado meses trabajando en una teoría para interpretar que la magia no tiene un sentido mágico, valga la redundancia. Sino un sentido químico y físico.

-quisiera revisar esa carpeta- Fire se la entregó y la comenzó a leer- ¿Cómo realizó todos los cálculos para un cañón de rayos?

-otro proyecto que tiene como reemplazo de los elementos de la armonía- Lyandri lo miró sorprendido pero siguió leyendo- como veras, en su teoría habla de que los humanos usamos solo el diez por ciento de nuestro cerebro y para activar el noventa restante se necesita un catalizador o una infusión de energía. En mi caso es mi bastón que funciona como catalizador aunque ahora que mi mente se acostumbró a la magia solo tengo que usar mis manos.

-Aquí hay algo interesante- continuó Lyandri- la energía fluctúa de manera constante en el mundo a partir de su centro el cual lanza ondas de energía que realizan contacto a partir de las partas de un unicornio y sale de su cuerno-cambia de página- el cuerpo de esta especie funciona como batería y por lo tanto si se ocupa más de la necesaria la energía mental pasa a tomar de la energía física y si no se detiene a tiempo puede causar fatiga, cansancio, deshidratación o en una cantidad mayor la muerte- ¿eso quiere decir que los ponis están acondicionados a recibir ondas energéticas y reservarlas para realización de magia?

\- suena muy loco pero sus teorías son abaladas por el doctor Whoves quien es fanático de la ciencia- los terrestres son los únicos que no pueden realizar magia por la falta del catalizador indicado

-estos documentos son muy interesantes pero ¿Por qué quiere hacer un rayo letal?

-conoce a Vynil y ella le pregunto si podía realizar una fiesta laser o algo así y por el documento al parecer ese rayo funciona a partir de música

-otra cosa curiosa es que se llama Bass Cannon. No tiene sentido si es un rayo que funciona con música ¿Por qué se llama Cañón de bajos?

-quizá porque suena elegante

Al pasar el rato ni uno de los dos sabia que hacer ya que Fluthershy todavía no regresaba así que ambos dejaron una nota en la puerta y se fueron. Repentinamente la fina y muy bella nevada tuvo mayor intensidad. Los dos humanos comenzaron a perder la orientación y muy pronto se perdieron en un bosque. Como estaba comenzando a bajar muy rápido la temperatura Fire se desmayó repentinamente y su ojo derecho que en ese instante flameaba comenzó a tornarse azul.

-Esto no parece algo bueno- Lyandri tomo a Fire y lo comenzó a cargar por los hombros- no te preocupes viejo… yo te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Lyandri no entendía por qué Fire se desmayó. Después de unos minutos de caminata sin rumbo Lyandri logró encontrar una cueva donde rápidamente hizo una fogata y acostó a Fire al lado de ella para calentarlo. Cuando lo comenzó a acercar al fuego pero sin querer se le resbaló cayendo encima de las llamas.

-mierda, tranquilo te ayudaré-Lyandri rápidamente intento levantarlo pero Fire estaba despierto y todo su rostro envuelto en llamas- ¿Fire?-exclamo sorprendido pero Fire no reacciono, más bien estaba tranquilo- rápido ve a la nieve.

-Tranquilo Lyandri- su cabeza se apagó- ahora duerme- puso su mano en su cabeza y Lyandri cayó desmayado.

La escena era confusa Fire se paró y apuntó con su bastón a la entrada. Mientras que una figura femenina se formaba. Fire estaba temblando pero no dejaba de mantener su mirada seria. Cuando la figura de la mujer se formó los dos se miraron fijamente, la nerviosa respiración de Fire se podía ver a causa del frio pero de la mujer ni siquiera temblaba.

-eres travieso Fire, siempre metiéndote en historias ajenas- dijo la mujer con cinismo-¿Por qué lucharas ahora? ¿O volviste a abandonar a los tuyos?

-será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza

-¿me matarás? Pero entonces ¿Quién liberará a tu mujer?-Fire vio una escena que terminó por paralizarlo. Era Calipso, su amada quien estaba encerrada en una esfera de cristal, la escena lo tomó de manera tan repentina que terminó por caer una lágrima por su mejilla que al contacto con el suelo derritió la nieve- así que tú eras quien trajo la nieve ¿acaso no has dañado suficientes mundos?

-ni aunque destruya mil civilizaciones me acercaré al dolor que me provocaste

-así que simplemente, me vas a martirizar dañando a mi amada ¿y después que? ¿Mi hija? Estas ocupando una táctica muy peligrosa y tu sabes la razón por la que no maté a ninguno de ustedes-el pelo de Fire le tapó los ojos pero en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa- madre me enseñó que un hermano mayor debe proteger a su familia antes que nada pero –se tomo una pausa porque se comenzaba a reír- tu dejaras de ser mi familia y entonces conocerás un castigo mucho peor que los interrogatorios que realizaba Ragnarok.

-no la mataré ya que es muy probable que solo vuelvas a tu mundo, tampoco mataré a ese otro bípedo ya que no me ensuciaré las manos por otro débil humano pero sí que te haré sufrir antes de que vuelvas a casa –le lanzó la esfera de cristal en la mano y desapareció. Lyandri había despertado antes de que Fire se hubiera levantado para conversar con la criatura lo cual lo había impresionado ver la cara de horror de Fire.

-¿la recuperaste?

-solo es una imagen de ella –con su mano frotó la esfera y resplandeció haciendo una copia- he visto muchos de mis amigos caer en guerra, gente inocente siendo víctimas de genocidios, pero que tu familia dañe tu corazón una y otra vez –se seca una lagrima- es lo único que no soporto

-¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- Lyandri entendía perfectamente lo que era perder a un amor y tratando de ponerse en su lugar se acercó y vio la esfera.

-Lyandri –lo miró directamente- nadie de este mundo debe saber lo que pasó aquí. Ni siquiera Zafire- guardó la copia y la otra la dejó en el suelo- no podemos salir de este lugar.

-yo veo la salida libre

\- la bola que está en el suelo solo dejará salir a uno y el otro será sepultado en hielo. La chica que viste se llama Arcana y conoce cada uno de mis hechizos y este es uno de los más macabros que he creado. Cuando quedas sepultado no puedes luchar porque toda la nieve que ha caído seguirá entrando, Arcana se equivocó al decir que me enviarían a mi mundo- se volvió a sentar al lado de la fogata que Fire volvió a encender con un simple ademan- si me quedo atrapado, mi llama interior se extinguirá por la temperatura antes de que vuelva.

-¿llama interior?-Lyandri se acercó a él- ¿acaso eres?

-un regalo de los dioses para el mundo-metió su mano al bolsillo y mágicamente salió un cigarrillo- veamos si son tan buenos como dice el anuncio –lo encendió y le dio una larga calada haciendo un circulo- las historias son curiosas. Pronto moriré sepultado por meterme donde no debía.

-tú no morirás Fire. Si no salimos los dos, nadie lo hará –Lyandri se sentó afirmándose de la espalda de Lyandri quedando los dos de costado a la fogata –saldremos de esto Fire, somos magos poderosos y algo podremos hacer.

-¿sabes que te lanzaré afuera de la caverna cuando te duermas?

-lo sé

 **Nota: Chan chan chaaaaaan. ¿Quién saldrá de la caverna? No pos hasta yo me impresioné cuando lo escribí. En retrospectiva si esto fuera una serie futura a los hechos de los fanfic amor de corazón y Sucesos inesperados esto solo causaría suspenso. Saludos a todos y perdón mi demora.**


	6. A las puertas de la muerte

**Las puertas de la muerte**

Sexto día y Lyandri y Fire seguían en su misma posición. Afuera de la caverna el ambiente era calmo, lograron reconocer que estaban en medio de Everfree y en los claros se veían animales cazando a otros. Fire veía la esfera de nieve la imagen de su amada mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¿Cuál es la letra de esa canción?- preguntó Lyandri algo cansado ya que no durmió por temor a la conducta suicida de Fire- parece rock

-es una canción de marcha que realizábamos yo y mis amigos antes de las tomas de ciudades- guardó la esfera- era bastante divertida –comenzó a cantar.

 _Estamos locos de atar somos trovadores que en tu ciudad damos pinceladas de color a tu vil realidad somos mitad caballeros mitad bohemios y embusteros no somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe_

-¿le faltan instrumentos? No crees

-hasta que el cuerpo aguante- sonrió el mago- una batalla tras otra recibiendo recompensas de los lugares que pedían nuestros servicios como conquistadores.

-¿entonces cantaban durante la batalla?

-era un grito de guerra que los guerreros irlandeses y nuestra tropa creamos a las afueras de una ciudad amurallada… podías llegar a divertirte mientras escuchabas una gaita que tocaba sin parar –miro una de las paredes riéndose- las fiestas de celebración era imposible no divertirse. En parte nací allá y disfruté la compañía de los rudos irlandeses, incluso me escapaba para ir a bares y pelear a pecho descubierto.

-entonces se podría decir que te volaron los dientes en más de una ocasión-giro su cabeza al mago de fuego- yo pensé que naciste anciano.

-por lo menos no nací como un topo ciego-le quitó las gafas y se las puso- mírame soy tan responsable pero aun así me acuesto con mi novia en una casa ajena mientras que a lo lejos se escuchan gemidos.

-entrégamelos- se los quitó rápidamente- no sé qué me dices a mí. Tú eres el clásico cliché de maestro que enseña la senda del héroe al personaje principal- ahora que lo pienso ¿tienes algún amigo? Alguien aparte de Poma

-tuve varios amigos pero varios morian - sonrió- Blaster fue el único que sobrevivió al batallón de magos- sacó un segundo cigarro que tenia y lo encendió- el bastardo no paraba de reírse y cantar esa canción mientras atacaba, todavía debe trabajar como sicario en mi mundo. Claro eso fue después de separarme de Calipso… me importaba un carajo la integridad física de mis compañeros quienes caían a mi lado, me acercaba a ellos y los encendía en una bola de fuego- le dio otra calada- Blaster tuvo la magnífica idea de pelear borracho, lo hubieras visto… El hijo de puta me llegó a romper el brazo porque no había suficientes soldados para hacerle frente. Almas idénticas que se vieron truncadas el día que mis investigaciones crearon el espejo.

-¿Qué espejo?

-viajar por dimensiones es sencillo, darle a la dimensión indicada era complicado. No tenia muestras de la Equestria que quería ir para saludar a mi amiga Celestia- dibujó un circulo con su bastón- quería una partida de ajedrez, ojala no hubiera ido… todos me persiguieron a ese mundo.

Lyandri estaba viendo la esfera trampa detenidamente y tuvo una idea, se acercó a la esfera y la tomó haciéndola brillar. Notó que el resplandor era familiar a un hechizo que conocía, cuando chasqueó sus dedos una fuerte onda expansiva que lanzó a los dos fuertemente contra las paredes de la caverna. Los dos intentaron usar magia en ese instante pero no funcionaba, Lyandri intentó chasquear sus dedos pero no pasaba nada y Fire intentaba activar su estado mágico pero solo conseguía que de su ojo saliera fuego azul. Irónicamente una proyección salió de la esfera donde salía Arcana con un cartel que tenia puesto un reloj de arena y encima de él una frase que decía "ahora lo único que mataras será el tiempo"

-mierda, está ocupando un hechizo de bloqueo –gritó Lyandri mientras trataba inútilmente de chasquear sus dedos para transportarse él y Fire

-ARCANAAAA- Fire lanzó un grito tan fuerte que sacudió toda la caverna- Lyandri te voy a sacar de aquí aunque tenga que pelear contigo. Yo encontraré la forma de salir

-eso no te lo permitiré- Lyandri se puso en posición defensiva- vamos a salir los dos

-no tenemos tiempo, el séptimo día yo desapareceré y tú serás sepultado metió su mano en su bolsillo- yo no podré sacarte solo.

-ya era tiempo de que nos juntáramos de nuevo –se escuchaba una voz desde el bolsillo

-será mejor que te calles y hagas lo que digo

-Fire ninguno de los dos tiene que morir- le gritó Lyandri quien estaba a punto de chasquear sus dedos a pesar de que era inútil, al parecer la costumbre

-No te preocupes por mi… yo no merezco que se preocupen- desde su mano salió una bola de fuego azul que Lyandri esquivó y la bola salió fuera de la cueva.

 **Mientras tanto en Ponyville**

Fluthershy se encontraba conversando con Zafire quien estaba preocupada por la ausencia de Lyandri. Todos estaban reunidos incluso Celestia y Luna se encontraban presentes.

-¿Cómo es que no nos avisaron de la llegada de otro humano?- preguntó preocupada- si es tan poderoso como Lyandri es muy peligroso para Equestria.

-el nos dijo que estaba encerrado en este mundo- respondió Twilight- Fire no es malo, solo es un mago que cayó de casualidad para solo aprender.

-Fluthershy dinos otra vez ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste?- continuó Zafire sin prestarle atención a Celestia que solo pensaba que el nuevo humano era hostil- necesitamos tu ayuda.

-yo solo les había pedido ayuda para sacar la nieve de las madrigueras de mis mascotas- les entregó la nota- yo solo había ido a comprar más comida para ellos, pero cuando volví solo encontré una nota donde encontré la nota donde solo agradecían la comida y en ese mismo instante comenzó la tormenta de nieve.

-eso ya no importa, la prioridad es saber dónde está Lyandri- interrumpió Luna- se que Lyandri es de pocos amigos pero será más peligroso no poder contactarlo. Si Lyandri no está… nuestro reino quedará sin defensas ante nuestros enemigos.

-Lyandri no es un arma –respondió Luna- si él quisiera no protegería este mundo.

-yo no te niego eso –continuó Luna- pero si Lyandri no aparece, lo más probable es que el otro humano ataque este mundo como lo han hecho en el imperio de cristal. Es una acusación grave lo sé… pero quien sabe que podríamos estar en presencia de un ser que oculte malas intenciones debajo de todas las historias tristes historias que nos ha contado.

Todos se miraron preocupados. Luna podría tener razón, quizá Fire intentó ganarse la confianza de Lyandri para después matarlo y tener toda Equestria a su merced tal como lo hicieron los changelings. No podían decir que Lyandri no era un arma porque lo era. Mientras todas comenzaban a apoyar la conjetura de de Luna una bola de fuego azul entró por una ventana y se materializó una ilusión de Fire.

-no tengo mucho tiempo así que escuchen. Yo y Lyandri estamos encerrados en una caverna con una especie de hechizo que no nos deja salir- la ilusión se acercó a Celestia- se que te preocupas porque crees que soy malvado pero no es así –se dirigió a todos y en frente de él se mostró un mapa- esta ilusión marcó un mapa que comienza de donde estamos hasta donde están ustedes así que síganla hasta la locación y nos encontrarán.

Después de eso la ilusión se hizo una luz pequeña y brillante que comenzó a moverse, en ese instante nadie lo pensó y corrieron siguiendo la esfera de luz. En el camino se daban cuenta que la luz se extinguía lentamente.

-por favor Fire ayúdanos –dijo Zafire dentro de sí

 **Mientras tanto en la caverna**

Lyandri estaba en el suelo tratando de sacar de su cuello el bastón de Fire quien estaba rodeado de llamas azules.

-Lyandri mi cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo. El hielo me consumirá antes de que te saque de aquí –su ojo derecho destelló-Zafire te necesita

\- y Calipso te necesita Fire –le da un golpe en la cara quitándoselo de encima e incorporándose rápidamente dándose cuenta de que tenía el bastón de Fire en la mano- ahora estamos iguales


End file.
